The invention relates to a new binder composition which is particularly suitable for the manufacture of composite materials utilizing such new binder composition in the required nonwoven materials. Composite materials using such new binder composition in their nonwoven part are suitable, in particular, for composites materials for interior construction, for linings, floor coverings, and for the manufacture of furniture and similar products.
Composite materials are increasingly replacing traditional building materials as construction materials and must be adapted for manifold applications. Thus, on the one hand a sufficient mechanical stability is required and on the other hand a good workability and low weight are necessary. There has therefore been no lack of attempts to improve existing composite materials.
In particular, the combining of wood materials, which are manufactured from comminuted wood and the use of binders, with further materials is widely used and already known. To this end, the two materials are usually laminated and form a composite material. The selection and combination of the materials can improve the mechanical properties and at the same time a reduction, e.g. of the weight, can be achieved.
Composite materials based on wooden materials and non-woven fabrics strengthened by a so called “B-stage” binder are known from WO2006/031522. The base non-woven fabrics are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,620, U.S. Pat. No. 303,207 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,339. In WO2008/101678 and WO2008/101679 the state of the art technologies relating to wooden laminates comprising reinforcing nonwoven and their manufacturing processes are disclosed.
Even though the known technologies, including the aforementioned literature, provide already very good results in product performance and efficient manufacturing there is still a need for improvements. One of the main deficiencies in respect to existing reinforced wooden laminates is the still limited mechanical strength and stability of these products. In addition, the reinforcing nonwovens exhibit a rather restricting brittleness creating handling problems and dust during the manufacturing process and the subsequent lamination steps. For some applications a more flexible nonwoven product is desired.
It has now been found, that by using a specific binder composition for the reinforcing nonwoven components of such composite materials the aforementioned problems can be solved and more flexible and less brittle reinforcing nonwovens reduce the handling problems and dust formation during the manufacturing process and the subsequent lamination steps.